Battle Tournament II
by sarsars
Summary: The second Battle Tournament has begun! Several new characters join the previous fighters from the first Battle Tournament to see if a new Champion will be crowned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Second Brawl begins

Throughout the course of time, heroes have risen to take down evil creatures beyond imagination. These ideas were put down on paper and were developed into video games. Several video games have been created just to see which idea is better. One of these games is one of the most popular in history, selling several million copies within a few short weeks. This game, Super Smash Bros: Brawl, has also gotten several stories created about it. These stories usually have the characters being put in an adventure but most, just like this one, just have them pitted against each other just like in the game. So, enough back-story. The second Battle Tournament will now begin!

The battle takes place on a large island with a small forested area near the center. Next to that area was a large pi-shaped rock formation that was twenty feet tall and twenty feet long. Near one edge of the island was a river that came from nowhere, as the running end went off of the island, and emptied into a large pool a short distance away from the forest. The remaining island was either a grass-covered stretch or a rock-covered stretch of land.

Near the pool of water, the ground erupted upwards and a green pipe appeared from nowhere. Out of the pipe, a red-clothed, mustached figure popped out. He rose ten feet in the air, front flipping while he rose, and landed softly on his feet. He brushed himself off and looked around at his surroundings. He noticed something running towards him in the distance.

This figure wasn't what he, or anyone, thought it would be. The figure wasn't nearly as fast as a famous blue hedgehog. Instead, this figure was moving much slower. It was a blue bird nearly six feet tall. This figure reached into its coat pocket and pulled out a gun. While he ran, he aimed it at Mario, the mustached figure, and fired two shots. Mario dropped to the ground and the shots soared over him. Mario hopped back up and held one of his arms out in defense. Falco, the bird, got within three feet of Mario and jumped high into the air; his wings causing him to soar many feet higher than any human could jump. Mario watched Falco soar above him and land behind him. Falco shot at Mario and charged at him. Mario ducked and avoided the shots, but when he got back up he was met with Falco's knee.

Mario's head lurched back and Falco followed up with a side kick to Mario's left side, forcing Mario to fall to the right. Mario landed on his stomach, but his instincts kicked in and he pushed himself upward, while still moving, and flipped over to land back on his feet. He heard light footsteps behind him so, without turning around, he aimed a blind kick backwards and felt something hard run into his foot. He turned around and saw Falco on the ground holding his stomach. Mario saw a glint in his eye and jumped backwards as Falco aimed a trip-kick at him. He missed and got back to his feet while Mario landed several feet away.

Falco growled and pointed his gun behind him. He fired two shots and Mario heard something fall to the ground. Falco stepped to the side and Mario walked closer to him. They shared a connection where, for a few short seconds, there would be a truce to allow them to examine the body.

Falco had shot a green dinosaur right in its chest. The dinosaur had been shocked and hadn't prepared his body for the shock, so it had temporarily fainted. The dinosaur, a close friend of Mario, named Yoshi, was slowly regaining consciousness. Falco aimed his gun at Yoshi's head but Mario, feeling that one shouldn't be eliminated so unfairly, tackled Falco to the ground. As a result, Falco lost his grip on the gun and it skidded away. Mario landed on top of Falco and punched him into the ground. He jumped off of Falco and landed right beside Yoshi.

Mario helped Yoshi to his feet and they stared at each other for a brief second before Falco aimed a kick at them. They dodged aside and Falco skidded to a stop a few feet away. Yoshi and Mario got into defensive positions and faced Falco. Falco growled at their apparent team-up and reached into his pocket to get ready. He fingered the inside for his gun, but then slapped his forehead with the other hand. He reached into his other coat pocket and, while Yoshi and Mario stared in confusion, grabbed his reflector. He thought about activating it like Fox did, but then reconsidered it. He pressed the button in the middle and dropped it. He then kicked it at them while it activated. The result pushed both Mario and Yoshi in opposite directions while the reflector returned to Falco.

Mario got right back onto his feet while Yoshi skidded to a stop. Yoshi got back up to see a young boy with blonde hair in a strange style running towards him. The boy, named Lucas, held out his finger and a bright light came from it. Yoshi seemed mesmerized by the light and was open for Lucas to grab a stick from behind him and whack it into Yoshi's skull. Yoshi was thrown to the side and was in a daze. Lucas threw a snake's head at Yoshi and the snake bit into his arm. Lucas pulled the snake backwards and Yoshi was thrown towards him. Lucas jumped into the air to meet Yoshi and kicked Yoshi's saddle down. Yoshi hit the ground hard and Lucas followed it up with another whack with the stick.

Falco saw Lucas fighting Yoshi, so he decided to fight Mario. He turned to where Mario landed, but saw absolutely nothing there. He looked around for him, but saw nothing but the two fighters close to him. He walked over to his gun and picked it up. He put it away and walked away. He walked close to the pool of water and heard a splash. He grinned and aimed his gun at the pool, seeing the ripples floating from farther up the river. Keeping his gun out, he walked over to the pool and fired three shots at random places. He didn't see any movement, so he turned around and was met with a kick to the face.

Mario had ducked to the ground behind a hill, where Falco couldn't see from his position, and threw a rock into the river to distract Falco. He then ran as silently as he could towards Falco and jumped into the air with his foot out. He saw Falco turn around right before the collision, so he thought that Falco would have dodged. Falco, however, was too surprised and amused to dodge, so he was sent into the water. Mario narrowly avoided falling into the river himself. He kept his balance and looked down at the pool. He saw the gun floating near the edge and was able to grab it. He threw it into a random direction and watched it soar.

This, however, was his mistake. Falco surfaced and saw Mario throw his gun away. In his anger, he lashed out at Mario's legs and saw Mario collapse in a sudden pain that could not be controlled. He then grabbed Mario's legs and pulled him into the water. They began sharing punches and kicks, all of which were slowed down by the water. This caused all of their attacks to be futile and a waste of energy, so they created a short truce to climb out of the water.

Yoshi jumped back to his feet and saw Lucas in front of him, sharing smiles with another boy in a red hat that looked very similar to him. This boy, named Ness, looked at Yoshi with a curious look on his face. Yoshi rubbed his skull and he froze in fear when he saw Ness pull out a baseball bat. Yoshi knew why Falco was mad earlier, as he felt like he would be double-teamed as well. He hadn't even gotten a chance to attack yet! Lucas and Ness ran at him, but Yoshi turned around and ran away. He had much more speed and stamina than they did, so he knew that he could outrun them easily, but he wanted a battle that was more fair.

Yoshi, while running, hopped into the air and rolled around, turning into an egg as he floated, and landed in his egg form. The egg turned around and rolled towards the two Earthbound boys, who were staring at it in shock. It rammed into Ness and forced him away, then turned around and rammed into Lucas. Yoshi popped out of the egg and kicked Lucas. It stuck out its tongue and pulled Lucas into its mouth. It swallowed Lucas and forced him out of its body in the shape of an egg. While in the egg, Yoshi kicked and punched the egg, forcing Lucas to become damaged even though the attacks never directly touched him.

Ness got back to his feet and saw Lucas being tortured by Yoshi. He frowned and ran towards them. He jumped into the air, got out his baseball bat, and hit Yoshi over the head. Yoshi flew several feet and landed in a pile, while Ness opened the egg and helped Lucas out. Ness pointed his bat at Yoshi and Lucas rubbed his head in anger. Yoshi pulled out an egg from behind him and threw it at them. They dove aside to dodge it, but Yoshi continued to throw eggs at them. They managed to dodge each one, but Yoshi saw Lucas being the slower one, so he focused only on him. Ness used this to his advantage and charged up a 'PK Flash' to full power. He aimed it at Yoshi and released it.

Yoshi had heard the electric energy coming closer, but he had mistakenly thrown an egg at Lucas and couldn't protect himself. He was hit with the full force of it. He was thrown far into the air and disappeared. Ness had a flashback to the previous tournament where he had seen Jigglypuff disappear in a bright light as she disappeared. He had seen no light when Yoshi was thrown into the air. Lucas, however, had not been at the tournament so he didn't know what to expect. He just nodded at Ness, who shrugged this suspicion off, and they watched Falco and Mario's battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first elimination

Of the six Pokémon competing in the competition, this one, the aura Pokémon, was the first to find combat. It was resting on top of a rock with its eyes closed, completely silent. Lucario, the Pokémon was called, heard several beeps coming from a long way behind him. Mr. Game and Watch, a two-dimensional man that still looked like his Game and Watch form, had appeared right in the middle of the forest. While in the forest, he had encountered one of the fiercest competitors in the tournament. His beeping had given away his position and he had to run away or risk being eliminated.

He was a long way away from the forest and he hoped that he hadn't been followed. He saw another competitor, Lucario, ahead of him. He knew that he would never be able to sneak up on him, so he charged forward. He jumped into the air, brought out a key, and forced himself downwards. Lucario jumped out of the way just as the key struck the rock and broke it in two. He landed several feet away and got into a defensive position with his eyes closed.

Mr. Game and Watch knew that this was a trick or he would have not moved. Lucario was trying to psyche him out. He shook his head, producing several beeps, and pulled out a frying pan. He flung it into the air and a piece of black fish popped out. It missed Lucario by a foot Lucario shook his head in disappointment. This got Game and Watch angry and he flung his frying pan up and down in vicious movements which produced more than twice as many food products as normal. None of them came close to reaching Lucario, which got Game and Watch even angrier.

Lucario shook his head once again and this caused Mr. Game and Watch to come close to producing steam out of his non-existent ears. He mistakenly charged at Lucario with a chair out in front of him. Before he got within two feet of him, Lucario jumped into the air. Mr. Game and Watch also heard a small buzzing sound in front of him. He stopped and the chair disappeared. He turned around and saw an arrow sticking out of a tree. He turned in the other direction and saw the person he had seen earlier.

Standing in the open, with a bow in front of him as he was knocking an arrow, was Link. He pulled the bow backwards and fired at Mr. Game and Watch. Game and Watch had to jump backwards to avoid it, because, even though he was completely flat and Link was facing him at an angle where he appeared to be completely flat, the arrow would have hit Game and Watch in the head. Game and Watch was stunned at his accuracy, but had to recover fast in order to dodge a blow from Lucario, who had finally opened his eyes and gone on the offensive.

Link put his bow away and, in the same movement, pulled out his shield and his Master Sword. Lucario charged up the aura within his body and began expelling them out of his hands in controlled amounts. Mr. Game and Watch got out a hammer and slammed it in front of him. They stared at each other for several moments before Lucario ran at Link. Link sheathed his sword and pulled out a boomerang. He threw it at Lucario and grabbed his sword again, knowing that Lucario would dodge. Lucario did as Link predicted and the boomerang disappeared from sight. Lucario kicked Link in the stomach and tried to punch Link in the head, but he was thrown backwards when Link pushed his shield into Lucario's head. Lucario flipped onto his hands and got back onto his feet when he was suddenly pushed forward by a small tornado. He was thrown right into Link's sword and it struck right through his stomach. Lucario gasped in surprise as he saw Link catch his boomerang and put it away.

Lucario pushed himself out and used his aura to heal the wound. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Lucario, who jumped into the air and landed behind Link. Link saw it coming and twirled his sword around, catching Lucario in the head with the blunt edge. Lucario was knocked backwards, but landed on his hands, pushed upwards, and landed on his feet once again. Lucario pulled out another bomb and threw it into the air. He stepped backwards and got out his bow and arrow. He aimed it directly at Lucario, waited until the bomb was in front of him, and shot the arrow.

Lucario didn't dodge the arrow; he casually knocked his paw at the arrow and changed its direction. However, the bomb that the arrow had struck through had activated and exploded in front of him. Lucario was temporarily blinded, but this was no problem for him: He closed his eyes and sensed another arrow heading for him. He ducked down and the arrow soared over him. He smiled and jumped high into the air.

Link brought out his shield as he saw a blur jump out of the smoke. He put away his bow and got out his boomerang. He threw it into the air and pulled his sword out. As he predicted, Lucario dodged the boomerang, dropped to the ground, and stepped out of range of Link's sword. Link put the shield away and was immediately kicked in the head as he tried to get out a bomb. He fell backwards and almost lost his sword. Lucario took the opportunity to stomp on Link's knee, grab his tunic, and throw him at the tree. Link landed at the base of the tree and got out his shield before Lucario can follow up his attack.

Mr. Game and Watch hadn't fought in this battle because he had seen a bright blue arrow fly by and miss all three of them. He turned around and saw a young angel with a yellow bow out in front of him. He pulled his bow apart and swung the newly-formed swords around. Mr. Game and Watch sighed and brought out a black turtle. The turtle snapped in the air and Game and Watch struggled to keep a hold of it. Pit, the angel, charged at Game and Watch with his swords in front of him. Game and Watch released the turtle and the two of them collided. Pit fought off the turtle while Game and Watch threw meat products at him. The turtle provided enough distraction to allow Pit to be hit by a few of the foods.

Pit growled as the fifth one hit and forced his sword straight through the turtle's flat neck. The turtle disappeared and Pit faced Game and Watch. Game and Watch had put his frying pan away and got out a hammer. Pit charged at Game and Watch and fought him close range. Pit dodged the hammer and kicked him in the head and followed it up with a sword through his stomach. Game and Watch beeped and kicked Pit. Pit's stomach had a strange sensation when the kick made contact and he accidentally let go of his sword. Game and Watch threw his hammer at Pit and, as he dodged, pulled the sword out of his stomach. He grabbed another hammer and threw it at Pit, and then got out his frying pan and charged at Pit. Pit had dodged the other hammer, saw Game and Watch coming, and charged forward with his sword in hand.

Before they could collide, they both heard a blast from a cannon nearby. They stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. Pit took two steps back and brought out his shield. He moved it around slowly, in case of a surprise attack, but he wasn't the one who was hit. Game and Watch suddenly beeped extremely loud, causing Pit to drop his shield in pain, and froze.

Instead of flying away, like he was supposed to, he began floating slowly into the air. Pit turned around and saw a robot walking towards him with a cannon-arm out. Samus, the girl in the robot suit, pointed at Game and Watch and put down her arm. Link and Lucario even stopped their fighting when they saw Game and Watch in the air. He floated several feet in the air, much higher than all four of them standing on top of each other, and disappeared in a bright, blinding light. From nowhere, a voice, a deep man's voice, shouted out, "DEFEATED!" The four of them stood motionless, three of them remembering what this meant, and backed away from each other. They silently sought out a target and charged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: King Kong's Love

On a small hill overlooking the previous fight, a feminine figure watched the fight with interest. The figure crouched down, as it was tall and did not want to be seen, when Mr. Game and Watch was eliminated. The bright light almost blinded her, and she had to look away and block the light with her arm. Princess Zelda smiled despite this, knowing that, though she did not compete last time, that person was eliminated.

She heard footsteps, loud and quick, coming up behind her. She waited until the footsteps stopped right beside her, when she used Nayru's Love. A blast of diamond-shaped crystal encased her body in a protective shield for a brief second, while pieces of the crystal were blown outwards. These pieces directly hit the creature running up behind her. The creature howled in pain as the crystals stabbed through his chest, only barely breaking the skin, but still stinging. The creature stepped backwards and Zelda turned around to see who it was.

Donkey Kong punched the ground with his fist and snorted, his eyes narrowing as he stared down Zelda. Zelda, on the other hand, giggled. She removed her hand from her mouth, revealing an innocent smile. This only angered Donkey Kong more, which was exactly what Zelda wanted.

Donkey Kong charged at Zelda. Zelda prepared to unleash another Nayru's Love, but Donkey Kong stopped running two feet from her. He looked at her, grinned, and began slapping the ground. The resulting shockwaves made Zelda jump into the air, where Donkey Kong grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. He followed with a punch into her back and punted her into the air. She fell helplessly to the ground, and Donkey Kong was about to finish her, when another fighter jumped behind Donkey Kong and karate-chopped his head. Donkey Kong flinched and Zelda was able to flip to her feet and land on the ground, rubbing her gut.

Donkey Kong turned around, arms raised out in a helicopter movement, but the fighter was able to dodge. He tipped his cap at Zelda and raised his fists in a defensive stance. Donkey Kong glared at Luigi and also raised his fists out. They stood in silence for few moments; until Zelda interfered by throwing Din's Fire at Donkey Kong. He yelped into the air, fur ablaze, and Luigi chuckled. Donkey Kong began rolling on the ground in a desperate attempt to smother the flames.

Zelda and Luigi watched Donkey Kong, struggling to keep themselves from laughing, but fighting a losing battle. They both began laughing and laughed for over a minute before Donkey Kong got to his feet and brushed himself off. He walked over to Luigi, who had finally recovered from laughing, and punched him in the gut. Luigi flew into the air and landed on his back near the bottom of the hill. He got to his feet, heard a high-pitched yelling coming from above. He looked at the sky and, while his mouth dropped open, screamed as loud as he could. A green object crashed into him and they both disappeared in a pile of smoke.

Donkey Kong grinned and turned to Zelda, who brought both arms up in defense. He snorted and charged at her, dodging and weaving to avoid any flames. This was wasted energy, as Zelda hadn't moved and didn't plan on moving. The corners of her lip curled upward and she performed Farore's Wind. She twirled around and disappeared.

Donkey Kong stopped, his eyes blinked open and he looked around in confusion. He scratched his head and turned around to see Luigi and Yoshi getting to their feet. Wondering when Yoshi arrived, he walked over to join their fight.

Zelda chuckled, hidden behind a tree at the bottom of the hill, watching the others fight yet concealed herself. Assuming she could win if she kept hidden for as long as she could, and then fight when the final competitor is left, she watched the fight with no thought to who was behind her. She didn't hear the footsteps or notice anything suspicious about the frying pan shaped shadow behind her until it was too late.

Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Yoshi stood in silence, facing each other, awaiting another's' move. Donkey Kong pointed a finger at Luigi, trying to taunt him, but Luigi stood his ground, making Yoshi chuckle. Both of them knew they couldn't take on Donkey Kong by themselves, so as they shared glances they made a silent pact to double-team Donkey Kong. Luigi mouthed counting down from three, and when he reached zero they both leapt at Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong, however, saw it coming and began slapping the ground. Both Yoshi and Luigi were caught in the shockwaves and hurled into the air. Donkey Kong ran at them, jumped into the air, and grabbed Luigi. He threw Luigi into the ground and tried landing on him, but missed by inches. Yoshi recovered and rolled into an egg, and then rolled at Donkey Kong. He dodged the egg, allowing Luigi to get to his feet. Luigi threw a fireball at Donkey Kong, who slapped it, putting the flame out. Yoshi turned around in a wide arc and caught Donkey Kong from behind. Donkey Kong landed on his back and growled. He pushed off of the ground and landed on his feet, and saw both Yoshi and Luigi standing a few feet from him, snickering.

Suddenly, all three heard a shriek coming from the nearby trees. Ignoring their fight, they turned towards the source of the sound. Zelda dropped to the ground, half of her body concealed by the tree, rubbing her head on the ground. She rolled onto her back and pulled the rest of her body out of the forest. She got to her feet, still rubbing her head, and turned to the tree she had hidden behind. A few seconds later, giggling and holding her frying pan affectionately, Princess Peach came out. She winked at Luigi and waved at the others. Confused at her polite attitude during such a contest, nobody moved.

Zelda glared at Peach and took a few steps backwards. Peach matched her steps and flipped her frying pan in her hands. She swung at her, threateningly, and frowned as Zelda flinched. Her eyes narrowed and she turned serious. The two princesses simultaneously tightened their gloves, took a step to the side, and charged at each other.


End file.
